Lusty Passion
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: There wasn't anything he could've done to stop him. Then again, he didn't really protest either. HichiIchi One-shot.


_**This is my first lemon that I've actually done. It's a drabble/one-shot. It's IchiHichi! :D Try not to be too harsh on me xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it XD. If you don't like this pairing, don't read. It's yaoi and rated M for a reason :D Just sayin' ;)**_

* * *

><p>The room was hot, so hot it felt like a volcano. It had nothing to do with the summer heat or the humidity. It had to do with the two people in the room.<p>

Panting, Ichigo tried to keep his body in control. But the man, or to be specific, hollow above him wasn't making it any easier on his uncontrollable hormones. It was all because he made the mistake of letting his hollow out of his inner world. He had promised to be good and not do anything dirty.

He should've known his hollow wouldn't listen.

Shiro smiled at the sight. He had gotten his berry so worked up when the real fun hasn't started yet. It made Shiro hard at the thought of how vulnerable Ichigo is. It didn't help that he had easily tied his hands to the bedpost. His King had gotten softer since the last time.

It didn't help that Ichigo was a very sensitive person to begin with. Shiro knew that Ichigo only acted tough. He didn't want anyone seeing how soft he really was. He bent his head down to Ichigo's ear and suckled on his earlobe, making Ichigo moan softly. His hand slowly worked its way to his clothed erection, causing Ichigo to squirm.

_"I didn't know you were so vulnerable Ichigo. When did you get so soft?"_ He bit on his earlobe, making Ichigo whine.

Shiro moved his head to capture the look he was causing his King. Keeping their eyes locked, he bent his head and lazily swept his tongue over Ichigo's lips, savouring the sweet taste. Shiro groaned in his mind as he continued to lick at his King's lips, trying to get him to open up. As he was doing this, he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were beginning to cloud with lust.

Shiro suckled on his lips as he dug his teeth into the soft flesh. Ichigo yelped before moaning at the feel of his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance but Shiro was the victor. He tangled his tongue with Ichigo's, trying to get his to go as deep as possible. Then he began exploring his mouth. If there was one thing Shiro noticed, it was the taste. It wasn't just strawberries, it was also velvety.

While he was distracted, Shiro began tugging his pants off. Not wanting his King to notice, he began travelling down his neck, leaving small bite marks along his jaw. Ichigo squirmed under the torture that he was feeling, which only made his erection that much harder to get rid of. When he tried distracting himself, he couldn't help but lean into Shiro. He wanted something to be done. He hated the pain he was feeling, he wanted it gone. Fast.

Shiro, sensing his tension, lightly stroked his erection. His boxers were still in the way, but they were quickly disposed of. Licking his lips, he continued to lightly stroke his hardened cock. Which made Ichigo moan much louder. Liking this response, he quickened his strokes, making sure to rub his finger along the tip of his penis. Before Ichigo could protest, Shiro wrapped his mouth on the cock. Groaning, Ichigo bucked his hips, wanting Shiro to take as much as he could into that devil mouth of his.

Shiro didn't protest when Ichigo bucked his hips. His hand wrapped around his balls, lightly squeezing them, sending Ichigo over the edge. Squirting his cum into Shiro mouth, Ichigo panted from his orgasm.

When his eyes opened, they were filled to the brim with lust. Smirking, Shiro ripped off his pants and placed his cock in front of Ichigo's mouth. Without any words, Ichigo wrapped his mouth around the hardened cock in front of him. He closed his eyes as he focused on pleasuring his lover as much as he had to him. Feeling Shiro's fingers tugging his hair encouraged him to deep throat the hollow. Shiro bucked his hips, getting his penis as far as he could in King's mouth. He wanted to feel that tongue work on his dick. Without the use of his hands, he had made Shiro cum, shooting his liquid into his mouth. Shiro pulled out, as Ichigo swallowed it, and spread Ichigo's legs apart.

He lined up with the entrance and thrusted his cock into Ichigo. Grunting, Shiro waited for Ichigo to get used to the feeling. When he saw Ichigo nod, he slowly pulled out before slamming back into the silky heat. Grabbing hold of his hips, Shiro kept thrusting in and out. Fast, oh so fast, that Ichigo couldn't breathe. Whenever he felt Shiro's cock, it made him lose his breath. His legs wrapped around Shiro, pulling him in deeper. He thrusted and hit Ichigo's prostate, making him go blind in ecstasy. Each time he hit that spot, it made Ichigo's vision go white. With one hard thrust, Ichigo came all over Shiro's stomach.

Feeling his King tighten around him, Shiro released once again into Ichigo. He continued to thrust until he had finished before collapsing on Ichigo's chest. Reaching up, Shiro untied his hands and let Ichigo wrap his arms around him. Feeling his King's heartbeat and breathing calm down, Shiro looked up at him only to see that he was sleeping. Smirking, he laid his head back down, not bothering to pull out of his lover, and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's the end :D I'd like to thank my friend for encouraging me to finally type one out xD. Let me know what you think :D**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**~Tia-chan~**_


End file.
